


Yoongi and Hoseok

by GIRLNEXTDOORBTS



Category: Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Yoonseok - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Kiss, Idol Life, Love, M/M, Realization of Feelings, liking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIRLNEXTDOORBTS/pseuds/GIRLNEXTDOORBTS
Summary: Hoseok stands in front of the bed, the only source of light are the Moon and the stars, which give him a bit of a blue colour, but it still reveals enough for Yoongi to see.The sculptured, bronze coloured chest of Hoseok where he tries to hide his hardened nipple behind his arms that were losely wrapped around him.Yoongi's eyes scanned him and his mouth opened slighlty to reveal a pink tongue flicking over his bottom lip.





	

In one hand his suitcase and in the other the room keys, Yoongi opens the Hotelroom, revealing a room in darkness which will be his home for the next 4 days. 

He heard a surpressed yawning from behind and turns on the lights. 

Hoseok nudges his side and hopes for his Hyung to move into the room or at least go to the side so he can let himself fall, face first, into the bed. Hoseok was exhausted. He spent the night and early day with practicing before the group had to leave for the airport. 

Unfortunately he didnt get any sleep on the plane either because the makneas kept him awake.

Similar for Yoongi, Taehyung stole his neck pillow more than once although he threatened to kill him. But Jungkook rilled him up to keep stealing Yoongi's pillow. 

Both men were tired and Yoongi finally stepped aside for Hoseok to get past him.  
He closes the door, places his shoes next to Hoseok's and throws his suitcase to the corner.

"Hyung.. your laptop. Be careful." Yoongi just lifts his shoulders. At some point during the day he lost his will to care for anything really.  
He sat down on the sofa, restricting himself to lay on the bed. Yoongi knows himself, once his body touches the confortable bed, he wont be able to get up to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

With half closed eyes he watches Hoseok rummage in his suitcase, probably looking for his tooth brush. 

"Hobi. Can you get me my brush too?" His voice was slighlty whiny and Yoongi hates when it happens. He is a man, there is no whining allowed. 

"Sure Hyung.." Hoseok walks over to get it and kicks his toe against the bed post. A soft moan escapes his lips and he whimpers but nothing else. 

Yoongi blinks twice, wondering if Hobi actually just hurt himself or if he gets illusions now due to the lack of sleep.

With both brushes in hands Hoseok stumbles to the small bathroom. He can't stop thinking of the concert tomorrow and the dance routine. It needs to be prefect. And while he moves the brush around in his mouth Hoseok practices the dance. 

On the sofa, Yoongi is crouched together with his phone in hands. Its 11:48 pm.

When the door to the bathroom opens Yoongi gets up and stretches his limp muscles.

"I left your brush on the counter, Hyung" Yoongi nods and makes his way over. 

He doesn't close the door and so Hoseok witnesses how his Hyung stands there, holding both tooth brushes in hands. 

He is probably wondering which one it is so Hoseok walks back and takes both of them out of Yoongi's hand. He then takes the red one and applies tooth paste on it, handing it back to Yoongi. 

He takes the brush thankfully and puts it in his mouth. Yoongi's lips lift up into a half smile which he directed at Hoseok who was still standing in the room.

His head slighlty nods before Hoseok backtracks out of the bathroom. He liked it to take care of his Hyung, especially when he was tired. Yoongi just looked too cute. 

He takes off his jeans and black hoodie sliding in the sheets with barely wearing anything except his tight boxers. He shared a bed with his Hyung many times but every time he still got excited. His heartbeat accelerated at the thought of Yoongi's warm body laying next to him. So close but still unreachable because Hoseok did not dare to make a move. Hell, he didn't even know what he felt himself. All he knows is he likes spending time with his Hyung even more so when in bed. 

Caught up in his thoughts, he doesn't realize Yoongi coming out of the bathroom.  But soon he does when he sees him squating in front of his suitcase where he gets out a plain white shirt. Still with his back to Hoseok, Yoongi steps out of his ripped black jeans before he pulls his shirt over his head replacing it with his white sleeping tee.

Slowly he walks toward the bed, to the side where Hoseok lies.

"Scoot over to the other side. You know I like being closer to the door." With a demanding voice he tips Hoseok on the shoulder.

He never talks about the reason why he wants to sleep closer to the door. Hoseok doesn't know but Yoongi thinks that if some intruder would come he wants to be the one being attact first, not his dongsaeng. Of coarse its because he would do that for every one not because its his Hobi he needs to protect. 

With a content sight Yoongi lowered himself into the bed. It was already warm from Hoseok's body heat and he snuggled into it, closing his eyes. 

"Good night Hyung." 

"Mhm..." a grunt followed. Yoongi was already half asleep, nothing but snores can be heard.

Hoseok lays on his back looking up while listening to Yoongi's constant breathing.  
He is now wide awake and of the other boys body painfully aware. He could just lift his hand and reach over to touch his favourite Hyung's soft hair. But he restrains himself, knowing better and rolls to the side, wrapping his legs around the sheets and pulling the blanket off the sleeping Yoongi in the process.

Unaware of it, Hoseok finally drifts off to sleep.

Not for long though, because when Yoongi wakes up from the cold air hitting is bare legs and arms, he stirs, looking around for the blanket. And when he sees Hoseok wrapped in it, sleeping soundly, he doesn't think and pushes Hoseok's shoulder. 

"Yah!.." another push. "Yah!.." this time louder and with a more powerful push that brings Hoseok over the edge of the bed and falling to the ground. 

He is now wide awake again, looking up just to see Yoongi's messy hair appear in his vision. 

The moment Hoseok fell off the bed, Yoongi opens his mouth in slight shock and worry before he scoots to the other side of the bed to take a look at Hoseok.

"Oh Hobi.. I am sorry. I didnt know this would happen." The last words left his mouth with grunts and chuckles. He couldn't contain himself any longer and full on laughs. His gummy smile showing which makes Hoseok laugh too. After a moment of shared laughter they went silent and looked at each other. No one was saying anything and soon it became awkward. 

Yoongi cleared his throut and motioned for Hoseok to get up. 

"C-come back to bed." His voice is raspy and low.

There is nothing else to say so Hoseok complies. He lifted himself up and got up with the blanket clutched to his chest. He felt vulnerable without any clothing but his boxers and so he used the blanket as his shield.

"Give me some too you rascal." Yoongi joked and pulls at the end of the blanket while his gummy smile reappeared. 

Hoseok looses grip to the blanket and now Yoongi has it in hands, looking down at it and letting out a small sound of victory.

He then looks back up to scold his dongsaeng to steal the blanket when he stops in his tracks. 

Hoseok stands in front of the bed, the only source of light are the Moon and the stars, which give him a bit of a blue colour, but it still reveals enough for Yoongi to see.  
The sculptured, bronze coloured chest of Hoseok where he tries to hide his hardened nipple behind his arms that were losely wrapped around him.

Yoongi's eyes scanned him and his mouth opened slighlty to reveal a pink tongue flicking over his bottom lip.

The moment is so intense, both boys can't move and look at each other. 

Eventually Hoseok comes back to bed, leaning against the cushion while he tries to escape his Hyungs gaze.

The way Yoongi looked at him was still evident in Hoseok's mind. Over and over he saw the pink tongue coming out of the heavenly soft looking lips. 

In the corner of his eye he could see Yoongi getting back to reality. Yoongi shakes his head and leans back down onto the pillow staring up at the ceiling. 

Both of them are in their own train of thoughts, thinking over what just had happened. 

Hoseok started to shiver and because he hasn't heard anything from Yoongi for the past 10 min, he moves closer. Yoongi had all the blanket now and he at least wanted a little piece. 

When he bends over to get a hold on the blanket Hoseok sees the boy underneath him is not sleeping. In fact he stares up into his eyes. Hoseok strikes back as if hit by lighting and slams himself back into his side of the bed. He knows his behaviour is childish but he can't help it. 

He started stuttering when he tried to explain himself.

"I-I just w-wanted a piece o-of the blanket. I am s-sorry Hyung." He closed his eyes and waited for Yoongi's answer. If he would be scolded, he didnt know.

But Hoseok didn't receive an answer and so he opened his eyes again. Slowly he peeked over to the side where Yoongi still layed. He hasn't moved at all until he lifted the blanket and threw half of it over Hoseok's exposed body. 

Minutes past, no movement only silent breathing cutting through the silent. 

"Hobi..." his name was being whispered but he did not dare to answer.

"Why do you make me feel like this?" 

"W-what do you mean?" He tried to play it cool but he thinks he knows what his Hyung is talking about. 

Hoseok didnt hear anything back from Yoongi so he decided to turn away from him, facing the other side. 

Merely seconds past after Hoseok turned when he felt the bed stir under Yoongi's weight. 

He came closer and pressed himself against the younger. 

"You know what I mean." It was almost inaudible but Hoseok picked it up. 

He can also feel the hard erection against his butt cheek, poking him from behind. 

Yoongi snakes his arms around him and pulls him even closer. The helpless arousal he felt, he couldn't control it. Yoongi had no idea why he starts feeling this way when he thinks of Hoseok's bare chest. Or his tight boxers hugging his thighs. 

Yoongi had taken in all the small details and it made him go crazy. So when he scooted closer to the younger and made contact with his skin he could finally let go of the breath he didnt even know he was holding. 

Yoongi's hand lays on his stomach and his thumb is leaving shivers on Hoseok that travel through his whole body until they bundle at one spot, his dick. It twitches at the touches Yoongi leaves on his abdomen.

Hoseok pushes back ever so slowly, against the hardened member of the man hugging him. 

He turns around in Yoongi's arms and looks up at him.

"What are you doing to me?" Whispered, it leaves Yoongi's lips before he moves his head closer to Hoseok. He stops just millimeters away from the others mouth. Hoseok didn't flinch away so Yoongi takes it as a sign of approval to go ahead, because he finally places his warm lips on Hoseok's who sights contently. 

He always imagined how his Hyung's lips must feel like, soft for sure, but it was more that that. The heat coming from them and the way they slowly moved on his was heavenly. 

Hoseok felt the tongue pocking at his bottom lip and he slightly opened his mouth to take in Yoongi's warm tongue. 

He licked into the youngers mouth, wanting more and more so he got up on his elbow and moved so he was now over Hoseok. For seconds he hovered over him until he felt hands tucking at his hips directing them to settle in between Hoseoks legs.

Yoongi gladly obeyed and got in between. Like intuition both angled their head to deepen the kiss.  
He felt the youngers boys hard cock against his and Yoongi lets his hip rolling once, twice. 

 

Hoseok couldnt take in any longer and let out a throaty moan. He flipped his head back and Yoongi used the opportunity to attack his exposed neck. Sucking and biting on it until he felt like it was enough to leave a hickey.

"H-hyung.." another moan escaped his lips when Yoongi bit down on his sensitive earlobe. "We have a concert t-tomorrow.. " 

"The stylist noona will just put on some make up and its gone! Like magic." He let himself fall back into his pillow. Yoongi was trying to get his breathing under control but he left his and Hoseok's legs entangled. 

"I think w-we should sleep now. We have to get up early tomorrow morning." With a second to think about it he decided to risk it and ask. 

"W-what just happened, Hyung?" He sucked his swollen bottom lip in between his teeth. 

He heard silent chuckles from the side. "I dont know Hobi. Honestly, all I know is I liked it a lot." 

With those words Hoseok's eyes lightened up and he scooted closer to his Hyung. 

"I liked it too...I like you.." the last part Hoseok barely got out of his mouth but he wanted to tell him. He wanted Yoongi to know about his feelings. And now was the right time.

"I think I fell in love with you." Hoseok shoved his face into his Hyungs nape to hide from embarrassment and from Yoongi's sharp gaze. 

"Really?" No resentment could be detected in Yoongi's question only interest. "When?"

"I dont really know... I just loved being with you and spending time with you.. i thought it was because you were my favorite Hyung but later on I knew better.." 

Yoongi felt his heart warm up at the youngers words. Was what he felt for Hoseok more than just friendship? 

He gently placed two fingers under Hoseok's chin and softly pushed it up so the younger had to look him in the eyes. 

"I have no idea where this is going to lead us.. but I like you too. More than a Hyung should love his dongsaeng." He lowered himself and brushed Hoseok's lips. 

He opened up and let his Hyung be a part of him, he let him take him over and he loved it. 

Hoseok broke the kiss and snuggled into Yoongi's arms that were opened wide for him.

The last thought before he drifted off to sleep was: "What are the others going to think about the hickey on my neck?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh my Yoonseok feels.... I just had this idea popping up inside my head..
> 
> Hope you like it!! ♡♡♡


End file.
